Over the years, the use of exercise machines has become a regular part of many people's lives. In addition, people rely on a TV or social media to be up to date in the latest news or friend's status. This causes an increasing trend for people that exercise to have an increasing desire to be connected to a TV and/or an electronic device while exercising.
The prior art shows exercise machines provided with small shelves that can accommodate a phone, a book, or a magazine. Unfortunately, the person usually cannot read or watch clearly the information on the electronic device, since the person is often in a variety of orientations and height with respect to the shelves while using the exercise machine. It is desirable for the person to be able to comfortably watch his/her cell phone or TV or Tablet or Display monitor regardless of his/her orientation.
Usually, the gym includes several TV screens that show different shows. Unfortunately, the TV screens are located far away from the user and set to show general audience shows. In view of this, the user cannot clearly see the show or watch his/her favorite shows or the application they prefer or any other kind of streaming service like YouTube or smart-TV content.
The prior art also shows book-holding and computer-holding devices that are supported on the frame of the exercise machine. Unfortunately, in most of these devices the height cannot be adjusted to fit the user's height; thus, the user has trouble reading the book or looking at the computer.
In addition, the prior art shows some books or computer holders in which the height can be vertically adjusted. Unfortunately, on these devices the articles or electronic devices cannot be horizontally orientated so that the person can adequately view the articles or electronic devices.
Adjustability is an important factor in order for the person to be able to comfortably watch his/her tv, read cell phone, electronic devices, a book, or magazine regardless of his/her orientation. Adjustability should be provided for vertical adjustment, horizontal adjustment, and angular adjustment, depending on the user who is in a wide variety of personal orientations.